Jean Grey's New Plan
Jean Grey's plans were foiled by Sunset Pan! Meanwhile, back at the ship, The Komodo was stalking around the ship in circles hoping for Jean Grey to appear on deck, he licked his chops at the aftertaste of Phoenixfish. The female captain was feeling ill because she had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping her head on the wall. Jean was in her pink underwear, she had a hot water bottle on her head and a green towel wrapped around her with her feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Sunset Pan!" Jean sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the girl sneezed loudly before splashing her head in the hot water. Jean lifted her head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! My head!" Although Jean's head hurt, it was nothing compared to banging on the door, annoying Jean. It was Bowser Jr. making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. A Dodo bird came in with a hot water kettle for Bowser Jr to give to the female captain. Dodo: Oh, a Dodo's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Bowser Jr!" The Dodo bird called before Bowser Jr shushed him. "The poor Ms Grey has a splitting headache!" Bowser Jr said, "We mustn't annoy her." Bowser Jr didn't notice Jean open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the girl's head. The hammer vibrated with Bowser Jr still holding it. Jean, who was dazed, spun circles in her room (flashing her pink underwear) and collapsed in her chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out. Bowser Jr entered the room with the kettle and looked at Jean. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Jean Grey smiled goofily. Bowser Jr: Well, Ms Grey, it's nice to see you smiling again! Bowser Jr put Jean's other foot in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in her mouth, Bowser Jr: Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, Ms Grey, why don't we put to sea again? Then Bowser Jr put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. Bowser Jr: You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble! Bowser Jr didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. Bowser Jr: I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but one Dodo told me that an Old Dodo told him that he heard that Sunset has banished Yellow Kirby! At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Jean Grey bolted from her chair, screaming in pain because her feet were red-hot. Jean: WHOHOHOHOA! Bowser Jr fell backwards, and Jean Grey, who was very angry, grabbed him with her hook, the empty kettle over her eyes. Jean: WHY YOU GIBBERING, LITTLE IMBECILE, I... But then, Jean's anger turned to surprise as she slowly lifted the kettle from her face with her hook! Jean: Did you say Sunset has banished Yellow Kirby? Bowser Jr: Aye-aye, Ms Grey. Yes. Jean: But why? Bowser Jr: On account of Twilight, Ms Grey, Yellow Kirby tried to do her in, but Sunset saved her. Yellow Kirby's terribly jealous... "Well, well!" Jean said, with a scheming look in her eyes. Bowser Jr: That's why we ought to leave, Ms Grey, This ain't no place for a sexy female pirate captain! But Jean Grey had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Sunset. Then Jean had an idea. Jean: THAT'S IT, BOWSER JR! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, Ms Grey" Bowser Jr said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Jean said, letting the towel fall on the floor, revealing her pink underwear. "My coat! My best Red coat!" "Aye, aye, Ms. Grey," Bowser Jr said, as he dressed Jean in her coat. "The sooner we get going, the better." Bowser Jr moved Jean to the mirror, as she checked herself out in the mirror. Jean: Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks! (she ordered, whacking Bowser in the face.) Bowser Jr: Aye, aye, Ms. Grey,(as he got Jean's case of hooks) Here you are, Ms Grey. Your Sunday set! Jean Grey took off her silver hook and replaced it with a gold one; she also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. Jean: If we impress Yellow Kirby, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place! Bowser Jr: Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, Ms Grey., (as he walked out the door), I'll set our course... But Jean grabbed the spiked turtle with her hook. Jean: And where do you think you are going? (poking his nose.) Bowser Jr: To tell the Dodo's we sailed the tide, Ms Grey. Jean Grey shook her head. Jean: Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Yellow Kirby, and bring her to me. Then Jean threw Bowser Jr down and yelled, Jean: UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!! The force of Jean's yell, knocked the spiked turtle into his rowboat. Bowser Jr: Aye, aye, Ms Grey., (as he rowed to the island.) Jean Grey stood by the window watching her assissant row off into the sunset! Jean was feeling pretty good about herself until The Komodo stuck his head out the water, and licks his chops at the sight of her! Jean Grey rushed to her bed, hiding under the blanket! Category:Peter Pan Parts